Nueva Vida
by 01Takechi01
Summary: Tras 12 años de la derrota de Akatsuki , el alma de Orochimaru Reencarna en un joven niño , ahora tendra que sobrevivir junto a sus compañeros de equipo a todos los que quieren su chakra especial , y a los que quieren matarle para que nadie lo obtenga
1. Introduccion

Bueno , desearía mostrarles este Fic de Naruto que acabo de crear tras una corta luz de inspiración , no se , me atrae esta serie , y me gusta escribir sobre ella , y si puedo poner personajes míos mejor aun , por eso…bah , me voy del tema , el punto es…¿tema? ¡¿Cómo Temari?...

Bueno disfruten…si me quedo bueno claro…pero si no…no lo se…

Dejen Reviews…

-mi señor Kabuto-dijo un ninja del sonido arrodillándose frente a este-me apena decirle que el señor Hiosan ha muerto a manos del Hokage Naruto intentando capturar a Yashagoro

Kabuto sentado en su trono de piedra soltó una pequeña risa

-les dije que fueran cautelosos-dijo el grisáceo-no veo por que fallan tanto , les digo que hagan algo pero no saben hacer mas que traerme problemas-

-lo siento Señor Kabuto-dijo el ninja-pero ¿por que necesitamos a ese ninja? , es solo un niño , no creo que pueda servirnos de mucho-

Pronto el ninja sintió como una serpiente comenzaba a subirle por la pierna , Entonces se la sacudió como pudo , pero esta le lanzo al suelo

-ese niño tiene una especie de sangre especial-dijo Kabuto levantándose para mirarlo con sus ojos amarillos-su chakra es especialmente parecido al de el…

El ninja saco una Kunai y partió a la serpiente pero de dentro de esta salieron millones mas pequeñas pero igual de largas y comenzaron a estrangularle

-ese niño tiene un chakra idéntico al del señor Orochimaru , si consigo su cuerpo , podre utilizar la técnica de cambio de cuerpo de Orochimaru sin temor a perder los poderes que eh adquirido con su sangre-entonces Kabuto chasqueo los dedos y las serpientes dejaron al ninja para esconderse en las sombras-trae al niño , tu vida depende de eso , y si no me lo traes…ya veré yo como te mato , ahora vete

El ninja se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Kabuto le llamo antes de que lograse llegar halla

-y Suguru…y si crees requerirles-dijo Kabuto mirando al ninja espantado-puedes llevarte a Isamu y a Kantaru-

El ninja asintió y salió espantado de la habitación al tiempo que Kabuto se sentaba en la habitación

"a lo único que temo es que Sasuke se halla enterado de la existencia del niño"-pensó el grisáceo-"por que si así es no dudara en matarle…puesto que desde que Akatsuki fue derrotada hace 12 años por mi alianza con Konoha y la traición a Madara…tiene un rencor especial hacia mi y Naruto"

Entonces lanzo una risa

"aunque estaba en mi mejor etapa no pude derrotarle y estaba junto a Naruto"-pensó Kabuto antes de tomar un pequeño cuadernito-"si obtengo a ese niño , tendré prácticamente el cuerpo de Orochimaru , lo que me hará aun mejor que en ese momento…debo apresurarme…pues mi cuerpo se vuelve débil con el tiempo…y Entonces…entonces si podre asesinar al ultimo del clan Uchiha y terminar mi venganza"

Kabuto puso una expresión sorprendida en su rostro al darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba cometiendo un enorme error

"¿abre echo bien en enviar a alguien mas?"

-vamos Yashagoro , apresúrate o no llegaremos cuando lo necesiten-

Un joven pálido de cabellos negros muy largos se levanto del piso , Yashagoro , vestía un kimono blanco con su bandana de color morado en la cintura , era su primera misión fuera de la aldea , y aunque estaba un poco emocionado , no podía evitar distraerse con facilidad mirando las nubes

-vamos Yashi, debes estar atento-le dijo Mía en cuanto este se acerco , Mía era la hija del Hokage Uzumaki , aunque había heredado el apellido de su madre Hinata , su cabello era rubio muy largo y ondulado , suelto , tenia ojos celestes , y vestía una camisa azul oscuro con una chaqueta naranja con mangas arremangadas , y pantalones cortos grises-s llega el sensei y no te das cuenta , no pienso avisarte-

-no seas aguafiestas , luego no podremos descansar-pregunto Neko , Neko era el hijo de Uchiha Sasuke , que aunque no había depuesto sus armas contra Konoha , quería que su hijo no estuviese obligado a seguir su mismo camino de ninja renegado , Neko tenia el cabello del mismo color que el de su padre, pero con un peinado mucho mas desordenado , vestía una camisa negra con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda tenia unos pantalones cortos de color blanco , con ojos negros , y aunque sonase divertido , nunca debías burlarte de su nombre-además si llegase el sensei , nos daríamos cuenta ¿no?

-¿con vuestros sentidos tan atentos? , lo dudo-dijo Mía-se que según tu Yashi , esta misión no requiere ni una pizca de atención , pero no esta nada mal tener un poco mas de precaución

Yashagoro asintió y Neko miro extrañado a Mia

-¿de veras eres la hija de Uzumaki Naruto?-

Entonces apareció su sensei Masashi entre los 3 Genin

Masashi tenia el cabello negro muy largo , suelto y de ojos negros , con las ropas Jounin de color negro , con varias armas colgando de la cintura

-vamos , no hay nadie en el camino-dijo Masashi al tiempo que los 3 Genin obedecían y comenzaban a avanzar, aunque era una misión simple , debían ser exactos , a las 13.00 del día 10 de junio a mas tardar , era el día en que debían llegar de regreso a Konoha con un paquete del Kazekage para el Hokage , tenían prohibición de abrirlo , y aunque ya habían recorrido el trayecto una vez , según Masashi sensei , el regreso seria lo mas difícil , Entonces Masashi miro confundido a Neko-¿Qué haces Neko?

Los dos Genin y su sensei miraron al pelinegro que estaba mirando sus pies

-es que me acabo de dar cuenta…-dijo el Genin en respuesta a sus miradas-de que tengo desabrochadas las sandalias-

Los 3 Genin sintieron que una gota pasaba por sus nucas antes de que Yashagoro le gritara

-¡QUE NO TIENEN CORDONES HOMBRE!-

El Genin se rasco la nuca ante la furia de Yashagoro

-ah , claro , eso explica muchas cosas-

-ya vamos , dejen de pelear y sigamos el camino-dijo Masashi antes de comenzar a seguir el rumbo a Konoha seguido de sus 3 Genin y de los gritos constantes de Yashagoro a Neko-¡que dejen de pelearse les digo!

-¡es que Neko dice que Vagabundo es con H en el medio y yo le digo que no tiene sentido!-

-¡pero si es verdad! ¡¿nunca has leído Vagahbundo?

La verdad , Neko no había heredado de su padre mas que el cabello

-Debe estar por aquí-

Suguru estaba en el bosque ya sin su capucha , vestía ropas Jounin de color morado con la chaqueta Jounin de color gris , tenia el cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta , con ojos verdes y piel blanca , estaba acompañado de Isamu y Kantaru , 2 ninjas que vestían como el , el primero tenia el cabello castaño muy corto y con una enorme frente , era de 2,30 Metros , además de tener unos brazos sumamente sólidos , con ojos negros que no mostraban mucha inteligencia , el segundo , Kantaru , tenia el cabello negro largo que le cubría casi todo el rostro , dejando ver solo su ojo izquierdo y su mejilla , tenia el ojo de un color totalmente negro , y un pequeño punto amarillo que era su pupila , con millones de símbolos de color negro en el rostro y todo el cuerpo que le cubrían entero

-¿aun no lo localizas?-pregunto Kantaru-habría sido mas fácil traer un rastreador-

-¿para que te tengo a ti?-dijo Suguru apuntando al frente-necesito que veas si hay algo a unos 5 kilómetros en esa dirección , si no hay nada , estamos mal

-Suguru , ¡comida!-grito Isamu-¡yo comer Suguru

-espera Isamu , yo no soy comida , la comida es nuestro enemigo y Kantaru es quien dice donde esta-

Entonces la pupila de Kantaru comenzó a crecer y tornarse blanca

-¡Byakugan!-

Suguru espero unos segundos hasta que Kantaru se levanto y su pupila regreso a la "normalidad"

-están a 3 Kilómetros y medio-dijo el ninja y tras esto Isamu salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad-será mejor que nos apresuremos , si se come al niño estamos muertos-

Dicho esto ambos salieron disparados tras Isamu

Bueno , tal vez es un poco corto…(según yo si , no se ustedes) , pero lo que logre hacer aprovechando esta idea sin rebelar lo que tengo planeado ya que debería suceder , luego le pondré lo que me digan que le falta o quisiesen que sucediera , (allí tal vez uno me da una mejor idea de la que yo tengo)

Bueno gracias por leer

Ah! , si , y Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla , excepto los personajes que acabo de inventar

PD: ya se que dirán eso de , "que poco original que le ponga al sensei como al autor del manga" , pero es que no se me ocurría otro nombre , me daba lata buscar en internet y ¿Quién podría ser mejor sensei que el que invento cada uno de las técnicas del Manga?

Sub-PD: Masashi Kishimoto es propiedad de Shonen Jump

Sub-Sub-PD: Shonen Jump es marca registrada

Sub-Sub-Sub-PD: ¿sabían que la Sub-PD no existe?


	2. El 1er ataque de los del sonido

Bueno , gracias por los Reviews , o seria mejor decir , EL review , pero de todas formas se agradece , bueno , ¿acaso quieren que no me queje si es solo uno? ¡yo quiero Reviews sean buenos o malos! (buenos son mejor recibidos)

-¿Siente eso sensei?-Masashi se detuvo a ver a Yashagoro que se había detenido rápidamente-es como un temblor-

Masashi salto al suelo y toco el suelo

-todos , escóndanse-dijo Masashi silenciosamente-¡rápido!

Entonces Yashagoro se transformo en una pitón y se enrollo alrededor de la rama de un árbol , Mía se transformo en un tronco y se escondió entre los arbustos , Masashi desapareció misteriosamente

-nunca me encontraran-le susurro Neko a Mía-jejo-

Mía miro a Neko y su gran disfraz que no era mas que sus manos que cubrían su rostro

-¡eso no es un disfraz escóndete idiota!-

Neko se quito las manos del rostro

-¿y tu que sabes sobre disfraces? ¡no hay civilización por lo que no puede haber troncos por que nadie los corto!-

Y cuando el temblor creció aun mas , Mía jalo a Neko a los arbustos

-¡!-

Los 3 Genin se sobresaltaron ante aquel rugido inhumano

Entonces de entre los arboles apareció Isamu que se detuvo entre los 4 ninjas para olfatear un segundo y dirigir su mirada a Yashagoro

-¡COOOOOMIIIDAAAAA!-

El Genin sabiendo que su disfraz había sido descubierto , intento esquivar el ataque desasiendo la transformación , pero fue demasiado tarde , Isamu ya estaba a Centímetros , Entonces fue cuando Masashi apareció entre ellos y con una Kunai apuñalo la mejilla izquierda de Isamu aprovechando de darle un golpe que lo mando directo al piso , pero Isamu se volvió a levantar rápidamente aun con la Kunai enterrada

-¡COOOMIIIIDAAA!-

Entonces la Kunai estallo salpicando sangre por todas partes

-vaya vaya , parece que le dieron un buen golpe-dijo Kantaru que había aparecido junto a Suguru de entre los arboles-pero se recupera rápido , eso es lo bueno de tener un tipo haci

Kantaru se dirigió hacia Isamu , este solo tenia quemaduras que desaparecieron con rapidez

-bien , ahora que volvemos a estar todos-dijo Suguru-¿Qué tal si nos entregáis a Yashagoro , y no os mato a todos vosotros?

-¡no pensamos entregarte a Yashi!-grito Neko apuntándole a Suguru-¡y si no queréis morir! ¡arrepentíos! ¡o yo…!...este…¿Qué seguía?...-

-¿y que se supone que me derrotara?-pregunto Suguru mirando a Neko con aires de superioridad-¿tu súper mega híper jutsu mortal?-

-¡exactamente! , ¡por que si quieres a Yashi! ¡tendrás que empalar a Mía y a Masashi , y dejarlos morir cuando les llegue a la garganta antes de eso!-Mía y Masashi sintieron una gota caer por sus nucas-¡ahora! ¡¿os arrepentís?

-no-

-no-

-comida….-

-¡bien! ¡pues preparaos para morir!-grito Neko creando 3 clones-¡pues no se han dado cuenta de los clones que están suyos!

Entonces los 3 ninjas saltaron para esquivar a los clones , se voltearon , pero dejaron libres sus espaldas para que los clones frontales pudieran darles

-¡superjutsu de la muerte! ¡legendaria técnica de Konoha! , ¡y lo mejor de mi arsenal!-Masashi miro atentamente la técnica mientras Neko alardeaba

-¡1000 AÑOOS DE DOOLOOOORRRRR!-

Los clones de Masashi saltaron contra sus contrincantes , pero rápidamente fueron vencidos , cada uno de una patada fenomenal en el aire de parte de sus contrincantes

Los 3 ninjas miraron a Neko

-¿ese era tu superjutsu?-dijo Suguru mientras Neko sentía una gota caer por su nuca-ya mátenlos-

Entonces Masashi se puso entre los 3 ninjas e hizo a una velocidad casi sobrehumana un montón de sellos y tras poner una mano en el suelo apareció una extraña y extensa humareda

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: pantano de las mil moscas!-

Y dicho esto del sello en el suelo salieron toneladas y toneladas de algo que parecía lodo de color verde sapo que en forma de una enorme ola atacaron a los 3 ninjas enemigos que sin otro remedio creo cada uno su propia forma de escudo y luego recibieron la ola sin otro remedio

-¡elemento lodo , petrificación del pozo!

Entonces las toneladas de lodo que habían caído sobre sus enemigos se secaron volviéndose una especie de piedra

-nunca mas subestimo a mi sensei-dijo Neko con un rostro de admiración que hacia que Masashi se sintiese avergonzado-Masashi-Sensei eres grande….

-bien será mejor seguir avanzando , eso no los retendrá mucho tiempo-

Entonces el grupo siguió avanzando a gran velocidad

-¿mil años de dolor?-pregunto Yashagoro-¿Qué Jutsu es ese?-

Neko le miro con las mejillas encendidas

-luego te lo mostrare , descuida-dijo Neko-te lo mostrare especialmente a ti-

….

Una media hora después

….

El concreto comenzó a sacudirse hasta que de el salió Kantaru respirando a bocanadas

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE…-

Pero antes de que lograse terminar , Isamu salió también

-¡COOMIIIIIDAAAA!-

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO DE UN GLOTON COMO TU! ¡UN VEJETE ME HUNDIO EN LODO! ¡HUELO HORRIBLE! ¡Y ESTAS MOSCAS NO DEJAN DE SEGUIRME! ¡SI TU HAMBRE ES INFINITA! ¡COMETELAS POR FAVOR!-

Entonces Suguru logro salir

-¡CALLENSE AMBOS!-Kantaru e Isamu callaron-si no tenemos a ese niño , Kabuto nos hará algo peor que lo que nos acaban de hacer

Los 3 se miraron y tras un ligero silencio y miradas , los 3 utilizaron la 1era fase del sello maldito de cada uno , llenándose de extrañas marcas cada uno , entonces utilizaron el kuchiyose no Jutsu , y una sombra apareció entre ellos

-¿Qué deseáis?-

-necesitamos vuestra ayuda-dijo Kantaru-de eso dependen nuestras vidas-

-oléis horrible-dijo la sombra-pero os ayudare ¿cuando recibiré mi paga?-

-tras terminar tu misión , ahora escucha , este es mi plan…-

Bueno esto es todo lo que pude avanzar en este momento

Gracias por leer , dejen Reviews

Jaja , esta vez no nombre a nadie del Naruto original , no tengo que escribir eso de Masashi Kishimoto , propiedad , marca registrada , bla bla bla

By 01Takechi01

Die potatoe

Y gracias al UNICO que me dejo Reviews , eres sensacional , jeje sensacional que clase de palabra es esa , suena mejor , ¡Fantástico…!...no tampoco , bueno , gracias de todas formas por ser el único que se digno a escribirme , ¡gracias y hasta la proxima!

PD:¿Quién hubiese dicho que Kabuto se había vuelto tan poderoso como para espantar al que tiene el mas devastador de los Sharingan? , yo que veo el anime y leo el Manga desde hace años , No


	3. La Batalla Real

Los 3 Genin y Masashi estaban alrededor de una fogata de color azul que había creado Masashi sensei para que no emitiese luz pero si calor y pudieran calentarse sin ser localizados

-Y bueno , ¿Qué será el paquete?-pregunto con enorme curiosidad Neko mirando la mochila que tenia Masashi sensei , entonces le estiro la palma como exigiéndosela-le tengo mucho respeto sensei , pero si se pone en mi camino para ver lo que esta en la bolsa , tendré que matarle

Masashi y los 3 Genin miraron a Neko con un aire de "¿Quién es este tipo?"

-je je , es una broma-dijo Neko-la verdad yo no podría matar a Masashi sensei ni queriendo

Los 3 ninjas suspiraron y miraron el fuego frente a ellos

-ahora que lo pienso , tu nunca dijiste tu sueño Neko , cuando nos presentamos a Masashi sensei antes de volvernos ninjas-dijo Mía mirando al pelinegro que jugaba a quemar una ramita abrasado a sus piernas para luego lanzarla al fuego-¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-bueno , la verdad se reirán un montón-dijo el ninja mirando al fuego-pero se los contare , mi sueño es…

Neko se levanto y apunto al cielo con la otra mano en la cintura

-¡mi sueño es bailar en tanga y que la gente sea hipnotizada por mi baile!-

Los 3 ninjas callaron , nadie rio

-oigan , es solo un sueño-dijo Neko volviéndose a sentar-el sueño de Yashagoro es ser la serpiente blanca de Konoha y la de Mía ser una Hokage como Tsunade…¡esperen!-

Neko miro a Masashi-sensei

-¡dígame cual es su sueño Masashi sensei!-grito Neko-¡saberlo es mi nuevo sueño!

El sensei se rasco una mejilla y miro al Genin

-este…mi sueño es…es un poco vergonzoso , pero es mejor que bailar en Tanga-dijo el sensei-bueno , mi sueño es…

Entonces Masashi salto esquivando 2 Kunai provenientes de su retaguardia

-vaya , eso era un punto ciego seguro-dijo una voz desde las sombras-¿Quiénes sois? , la verdad no me interesa , pero , me parece sorprendente

Entonces de las sombras surgió un hombre , tenia el cabello despeinado y excesivamente largo hasta las rodillas , con ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad , un pantalón negro y botas negras con una cadena negra colgando del cuello y en las muñecas , que colgaban unas enormes pesas redondas , mostraba brazos muy fuertes y con una pajilla en la boca

-mi nombre es Toshiro-dijo el ninja-soy su asesino-

Los 3 Genin se miraron

Masashi miro al asesino pero este había desaparecido y reapareció frente a el dándole un golpe fenomenal que le envió por el suelo hacia los arboles dejando una enorme humareda de la cual volvió a aparecer Toshiro

-salgan cobardes-dijo Toshiro al tiempo que Kantaru , Isamu , y Suguru salieran de entre los arboles-no se como es que Kabuto tiene a estos cobardes de discípulos-

-¡¿cobardes?-dijo Kantaru pero fue interrumpido por Isamu que al ver a Masashi salió disparado

-¡COOOMMIIIIIDAAAA!-

Masashi le esquivo con un simple movimiento de lado y le tomo del paladar deteniéndole y lanzándole al suelo sin un pedazo de su rostro

-vais a necesitar mas que un simple glotón para matarme-dijo Masashi antes de que Neko apareciese a su lado-¿y tu?

-¡tu eres mas genial que esos , Masashi sensei! ¡es obvio que ganaras!...-dijo Neko y luego miro a Mía y Yashagoro que aparecieron unos segundos después-además no me agradan esos , yo quiero que tu seas parte de mi nuevo equipo , ¡si¡ mi compañero y sensei

-cállate Neko-dijo Yashagoro-no nos sirve tu poco apoyo ahora

-tu eres el niño del Jutsu disfuncional ¿no?-dijo Kantaru antes de comenzar a reír-¡pero que chistoso! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Neko?

Mía y Yashagoro se miraron antes de dar un paso atrás

-se burlo del nombre-dijo Yashagoro-esta frito

-ustedes encárguense de los 2 de allí , procuren no morir , eso es una lata-dijo Masashi sensei antes de salir corriendo y saltar la barrera de los 2 del sonido para llegar hasta Toshiro-yo me encargo de Toshiro-

-¿no era un poco obvio que se iba a encargar de Toshiro si salto donde Toshiro?-dijo Mia apuntando dudosa a su sensei-creo que son palabras de mas ¿no creen?-

Entonces Isamu se levanto pero Mía le dio una enorme patada acompañado de un grito que fue causado por ver al ninja sin un pedazo de cara

Isamu tomo su pedazo de rostro que estaba en el suelo y se lo comió , regenerándose este

-haci que si se come su pedazo , este se regenera-dijo Yashagoro-es algo ingenioso , yo me encargo de el , tu Mía del de pelo blanco y Neko…tu Neko…¿Por qué estas en tanga?-

El ninja miro a su compañero en tanga azul que estaba en posición de ataque mirando a Kantaru

-estoy listo para cumplir mi sueño…y patearle el trasero a este tipo de camino , salte del rango del baile , o podrías morir-dijo el ninja con una seriedad irreconocible-¡súper-genjutsu! , ¡bailecito de las mil tangas!-

Entonces Neko comenzó a danzar suavemente lanzando tangas azules a todas partes, al tiempo que Kantaru le miraba muerto de la risa , y pronto las tangas llenaron el lugar

-ahora que logre mi sueño…-dijo Neko antes de hacer una serie de sellos que puso en alerta a Suguru e Isamu , pero no a Kantaru que estaba en el suelo muerto de la risa entre tangas-¡Katon Bokkakiou no Jutsu!

Entonces una enorme llama salió del interior de Neko quemando todas las tangas creando un infierno de llamas , Isamu salto hasta estar lejos del rango de las llamas al igual que Mía , Suguru y Yashagoro , pero para su mala suerte , Kantaru , no podía evitar retorcerse de la risa , incendiándose en las llamas de las tangas , y asfixiándose con el humo y la risa que no dejaron ni un átomo de oxigeno en su cuerpo

-mi sueño esta cumplido , y mi enemigo acabado , pero , hay algo que me intriga-dijo Neko en medio de las llamas-¡como maldición salgo yo sin quemarme!-

Mientras tanto , Mía estaba en clara desventaja , ya que al lanzarle una Kunai , se la comía , una Shuriken , se la comía , y al lanzarle una Kunai explosiva , se la comía y explotaba en su estomago , Isamu era invencible frente a los ataques básicos que conocía Mía , pero había uno que no podía fallar

Entonces Mía genero 3 clones , y cada uno tomo una piedra , que transformo en espadas

-¡Jutsu de la descuartizacion!-dijo la Kunoichi espantando a Isamu , justo antes de efectuar una pequeña cantidad de movimientos que terminaron por rodear a su rival sin que se diera cuenta y terminar partiéndole en 3 partes , lanzando el tórax lo mas lejos posible , pero cuando pateo la cabeza para alejarla , esta le mordió la parte posterior de la pierna , dejándole una enorme herida

-¡ayúdame Mía!-grito lo mas alto posible Neko rodeado de las llamas que no le dejaban ,mas escapatoria que pedir ayuda en posición de princesa en peligro-¡Yuhuuuu Yashi! ¡ayúdame y no me burlo mas de tu apodo estúpido!

Entonces de las llamas surgió Kantaru con su sello maldito completo , una piel morena , cabello mas largo y desordenado , pecho descubierto , cuernos en la cabeza y en nudillos , palma y punta de los dedos , ojos negros y 3 líneas que surgían de sus ojos a su mandíbula

-¿el baile de las mil tangas eh?-dijo Kantaru-es un poco favorable nombre para un jutsu tan estúpidamente fuerte…¡Byakugan!

-¡MAMAAAA MIAAAA!-grito Neko creyéndose el grito-¡YAAASHIIII AYUUUDAMEEE!

-¡idiota hasta los últimos segundos de tu vida!-dijo Kantaru antes de tomar la posición de pelea de los Hyuuga , activar el Byakugan y saltar hacia Neko-¡muere!

…..

-mierda-dijo Yashagoro acorralado por Suguru que le apuntaba con una Kunai a la cabeza-¿Por qué no me has matado aun?

-por que mi señor Kabuto te quiere-dijo Suguru-ven conmigo por las buenas o tengo que llevar solo un cadáver conmigo

-bueno…si lo pones haci…-dijo Yashagoro mirando el piso antes de con un solo movimiento quitarle la Kunai y lanzarle un montón de pequeñas serpientes al rostro-¡nunca!

Las serpientes entraron por todos los agujeros del rostro de Suguru hasta llegar a su cerebro , entonces Suguru cayo al suelo muerto

-fácil-dijo el ninja antes de dirigirse a ayudar a Mía , pero de pronto sintió que lo atacaban por detrás-¡súper-mierda!

Entonces esquivo el ataque con dificultad y miro a Suguru , estaba en el sello maldito completo , con la piel morena , el cabello crecido y despeinado , 2 alas de murciélago pero de un tamaño mucho mas enorme , con 2 cuchillas que salían de sus antebrazos

-ahora te lo mereces , te matare-

Yashagoro esquivo un poderoso golpe , pero recibió el otro que le dio con tal fuerza que lo envió volando hasta caer al lado de Neko

-¡gracias!-dijo Neko al verle-¡mataste a mi agresor de venida!-

-¿Qué cosa?-Yashagoro miro , a su lado , había chocado a Kantaru mientras caía , por eso cayo al lado de Neko , causando que Kantaru cállese a las llamas , muriendo al volverse cenizas-eres un maldito suertudo-

Entonces Suguru salto hasta donde estaban ellos , les miro , estaban en un pequeño circulo , y Neko tenia varias quemaduras por andar en tanga , Yashagoro aun tenia poco equilibrio por el golpe , y el tenia el sello maldito , era una pelea ganada desde hace bastante

-ahora morirán-

-ya quisiera verlo , lo han repetido como 50 veces , y nunca pasa , veamos si ahora lográis algo , por que lo que es yo , ya me harte de hacerme ilusiones que no se vuelven realidad…-Entonces Neko recibió un poderoso golpe que lo llevo por el piso a gran velocidad hasta topar con las rocas al lado de Mia, creando un camino entre las llamas para que Yashagoro pudiera ir en su ayuda esquivando los ataques de Suguru-esto es el colmo…-

Neko se levanto junto a Mía , Yashagoro llego a su lado de un salto , los 3 miraron a Suguru

-fanfarronea Neko-le susurro Yashagoro-tengo un plan-

Neko sin entender mucho se puso al frente del grupo

-veamos , ¿olvide decirte de mi técnica maestra?-dijo Neko poniéndose en posición de pelea-el chico serpiente es idiota , pero sabe que no debe rebelar mi técnica mas poderosa , una técnica con la cual tu no contabas , pues yo soy el hijo prodigo del legendario clan Uchiha así es-

-¿una técnica secreta?-dijo Suguru-dudo que tu la tengas-

-¡pues dudas mal!-dijo Neko-pues yo , soy uno de los últimos usuarios del…Sharingan-

Suguru miro sorprendido a Neko

-un usuario del Sharingan…bueno…-El ninja se puso en posición de batalla-¡pues el señor Kabuto me pagara mejor aun si le llevo a el usuario del poder de Orochimaru y a un usuario del Sharingan ¡aquí vamos!-

Entonces una serpiente enorme enrollo todo el cuerpo de Suguru , y cuando le capturo entero , le apretó con tal fuerza que los órganos de este se hicieron pedazos

-¡bien hecho Yashi-Kun!-dijo Neko-¡ese fue un gran plan!

La serpiente retrocedió , dejando a descubierto el cadáver de Suguru y regresando al interior de la palma de Yashagoro

-¿pero nunca has pensado que eso de las serpientes en tu interior podría traerte problemas de salud mas tarde?-Neko miro a su sensei que aun combatía sin cesar , lo que mas parecía una competencia de quien hacia el Jutsu mas grande y mas mortífero-¿le ayudamos?

-primero debemos sanarnos nosotros-dijo Yashagoro con absoluta frialdad y luego debemos ir a por el sensei-

…

Bueno , Ahora si que si que he avanzado , ahora tengo ¡DOOOSSSS REVIEWSSSSS!...

¿Qué como lo logre? , pues no lo recuerdo , pero de todas formas , gracias , gracias , aunque seáis solo 2 , siempre sois bienvenidos…¿Qué es uno?...bueno….da igual , gracias de todas formas

Bueno , hasta la próxima , y ya saben , ¡dejen Reviews!

¡mama soñé que la abuela me contaba un cuento!…¿mama?...

…Mama no esta , pastelito…

¡!

Siempre es divertido asustar a los idiotas cuando despiertan

PD: no , la verdad no es divertido , les podría dar un infarto

…

¡dejen Reviews!


	4. Masashi Sarutobi

-¡¿Cómo que dejemos a Masashi-sensei solo?-

-pues si es verdad-dijo Yashagoro al ver a su compañero que le miraba furioso y sorprendido-si no nos curamos moriremos y además seremos un estorbo para el-

-vamos ya no peleen-dijo Mía poniéndose entre ambos-Yashagoro tiene razón en que así seremos un estorbo , pero Neko tiene razón en que no podemos abandonarle-

Yashagoro se sentó y comenzó a curar sus heridas y sus rasguños

-pues no voy a dejar a Masashi sensei-dijo Neko-¿vas conmigo Mía?

-bueno…-dijo Mía-la verdad…Masashi sensei puede solo y…solo seriamos un estorbo si fuéramos

-¿estas diciendo que me dejaras ir solo?-dijo Neko-¡este es el día en que nuestra sociedad se acaba!

Neko se fue corriendo en la dirección de Masashi sensei

-¡Neko , no quería decir eso! ¡vamos Neko! ¡sabes que si le estorbaríamos-dijo Mía-¡Neko! ¡te mataran!

Neko se detuvo un segundo y luego salió corriendo en dirección a Mía

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Yashagoro antes de ver que el pantano de las 1000 moscas se dirigía hacia ellos con forma de una enorme ola

-¡Mía , Yashagoro!-grito el Genin corriendo a enorme velocidad-¡me arrepentí!

-¡es hora de irnos!-Mía hizo una serie de sellos e invoco a 3 aves de color rojo , ella se monto en una , y Yashagoro en la otra mientras que la tercera se dirigió hacia Neko-¡Neko móntate!

Neko comenzó a intentar tomarse de las plumas del ave corriendo a gran velocidad y luego de unos segundos logro subirse finalmente y tras esto el ave se elevo mas alto que la ola

-¡Yashi-kun! ¡me salve!-dijo Neko antes de que Toshiro apareciese y partiese golpease su ave con una de las pesas que colgaban de sus muñecas , golpe que Neko esquivo con suerte pero comenzó a caer sin remedio-¡ayúdeme Yashi-kun!

-¿ese no estaba peleando hace un rato con Masashi sensei?-dijo Yashagoro antes de ver que el Toshiro ya había tocado el lodo que se petrifico dejándole pegado cerca del lugar donde caería Neko-bueno , no será gran perdida

-¡Yashagoro!-dijo Mía-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que ha hecho por ti?

-¿fastidiarme?-dicho esto , Yashagoro recibió la mirada culpante de Mía , entonces suspiro , saco un frasquito con un poco de la sangre de Neko y hizo una serie de sellos-esta bien , ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ¡Neko!

Entonces Neko apareció al lado de Yashagoro

-¡gracias Yashi-Kun!-le dijo Neko mientras le abrazaba-nunca mas volveré a burlarme de tu nombre-

-bien , pero , ¿puedes soltarme?-

Tras decir esto ambos miraron a Toshiro que había logrado salir del lodo petrificado y se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos

-¡nooooo!-grito Neko-¡¿será este el fin del aprendizaje de Neko?-

Pero cuando Toshiro estaba a punto de golpearles con ambas pesas , Masashi apareció entre ambos deteniendo las pesas golpeando las cadenas con una Kunai

-¡yo te amo Masashi sensei!-dijo Neko lanzando papelitos de colores-¡dame una M! , ¡dame las otras letras! ¡MA-SA-SHI , ¡Masashi-sensei! ¡hurra!

Entonces las cadenas se cortaron haciendo que las pesas golpeasen a Yashagoro en la cabeza y luego al ave , haciendo que esta comenzase a caer , mientras que la 2da pesa impacto directo en el ave de Mía

-¡Neko! ¡Yashagoro!-grito Mía-¡vamos por ellos Yuri!

-¡Yashagoro-Kun! ¡fue un placer conocerte!-grito Neko al cuerpo de Yashagoro que caía a su lado-¡Masashi sensei!

Mía y su ave se dirigieron hacia Neko , pero no lograron alcanzarlos , causándoles enormes golpes a cada uno

-¡¿y esto es todo?-Toshiro toco suelo y frente a el cayo Masashi sensei-¡varios me han dado mejores batallas!

Masashi se dirigió con enorme velocidad contra Toshiro y le dio un enorme gancho que lo envió a varios metros en el aire , una vez que llego a su máxima altura , 4 clones de Masashi saltaron para tomarlo cada uno de un brazo o una pierna , una vez atrapado el Masashi original salto mas alto que todos y le dio una enorme patada en el estomago

-¡ahora veras lo que pasa cuando te metes con mis alumnos!-

Toshiro se dirigió al suelo con enorme fuerza y antes de que pudiese llegar a 3 cuartos de camino al piso , Masashi estaba en su siguiente movimiento

-¡estas acabado!-Masashi se dirigió a enorme velocidad contra Toshiro lanzado por un Clon desde las alturas-¡gran golpe del puño de Mono!-

Entonces Masashi golpeo con potente fuerza el estomago de Toshiro y lo envió contra el piso con una fuerza y velocidad increíble , tras esto Masashi salto a unos metros del cráter que había causado

-espero que ahora te des cuenta de contra quien te enfrentas-Masashi miro a Toshiro que volvió a levantarse mientras la sangre salía sin cesar de su boca y nariz-pues merezco mas respeto-

-jeje…me lamento mucho no haberle reconocido antes , me habría servido-Toshiro se levanto y se limpio la sangre-ahora entiendo mejor , tu eres el famoso Mono Demoniaco de la hoja-

-¿Mono demoniaco de la hoja?-Yashagoro miro a Masashi sensei habiéndose ya recuperado del golpe-¿Masashi sensei?-

-¡Mono demoniaco de la hoja!-Neko miro a su sensei-¡yo sabia que Masashi sensei tenia algo de especial!

Toshiro se dirigió con enorme velocidad contra Masashi

-¡mono a no , nunca podrás vencerme!-Toshiro salto y se preparo para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas a Masashi-¡Muere Chimpancé!-

Entonces Masashi tomo la pierna de Toshiro y tras dar una ligera vuelta lo lanzo lejos

Tras esto de debajo del suelo salió una mano que jalo a Masashi hasta dejarle hasta el cuello enterrado en la tierra

-¡te dije que morirías!-

Entonces Toshiro real se dirigió corriendo hacia Masashi con Kunai en mano

-¡NO DEJARE QUE MATES A MASASHI SENSEI!-Neko se dirigió con una velocidad sorprendente hacia Toshiro , pero una mano lo detuvo

Pero no era una mano humana

-es un placer volver a verte príncipe mono Ommu-Neko miro a Masashi sensei que había salido del agujero con la ayuda de un enorme Mono que había aparecido , este estaba tomando a Neko del Brazo y a Toshiro del cuello-este es Ommu Neko , el hijo del rey Mono Emma , tu tranquilo , pero , si quieres ayudar , lo mejor que puedes hacer , es mantenerte alejado y evitar que te maten-

Neko obedeció y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta volver con Mía y Yashagoro

-ahora , ¿en que estábamos?-

-¿quieres que elimine a esta basura?-

-me harías un enorme favor-

Toshiro miro a Emmu , era la viva imagen de su padre , pero con una juventud mayor , sin cicatrices y el cabello aun totalmente marrón

-¡crees que un mono va a detenerme-Emmu apretó mas a Toshiro al tiempo que este comenzó a cargar chakra en su brazo-¡¿no te das cuenta de que estas en desventaja?-

Entonces Toshiro intento enterrarle la Kunai en el brazo a Ommu , pero este quito el brazo liberándole

-¡pero 2 contra uno es injusto!-Toshiro hizo una serie de sellos-¡¿Qué tal 2 contra 10.000?

Tras decir estas palabras , Toshiro toco el suelo y miles de serpientes de un tamaño normal salieron del suelo contra Toshiro y Ommu

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-Toshiro puso la mano en el suelo-¡2da parte del pantano de las mil moscas!-

Tras esto las serpientes y Toshiro fueron enterradas en el lodo que se petrifico

-el lodo desaparece después de un tiempo y regresa al pantano real , si no los comprimes pronto , esto solo será un retraso-Ommu miro el lodo que comenzó a agrietarse-¡cuidado!-

Tras esto todas las serpientes unificadas como una sola salieron del lodo

-¡este Chakra!-Masashi miro espantado las serpientes-¡este Chakra no es el de Toshiro! ¡es el de...-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra , un montón de serpientes se dirigieron hacia ellos 2

-eh pedido prestado un poco del chakra del señor Kabuto , no creo que le importe-Toshiro apareció de entre las serpientes con cuernos , ojos amarillos , el cabello mas largo y de un color gris , y desde dentro de sus brazos se asomaban varias serpientes-creo que te sobrestime , pero claro , no cualquiera sobrevive a este ataque-

Tras estas palabras de detrás de Toshiro salió Ommu y con una fuerza totalmente sobrehumana lanzo a por lo menos 50 metros en el aire a Toshiro , tras esto , lanzo a Masashi

-¡gran intento! ¡pero eso no será suficiente para acabar con el poderoso Mono Demoniaco! , ¡Masashi! ¡hijo de Konohamaru! ¡bisnieto de Sandaime!-Masashi lo tomo de la barbilla para luego dirigirse con toda la fuerza al suelo

-¡hoy es el día en que mueres!-Masashi lo lanzo con toda la potencia contra el suelo , causándose el también un ligero daño en las piernas-¡gran caída del Gorila!-

Tras esto Masashi se levanto con la ayuda de Ommu

-deberías tener mas cuidado Masashi-Ommu miro a Toshiro que volvió al levantarse-¡creo que no conoces el poder de el señor Kabuto!-

Masashi miro sorprendido que a Toshiro le faltaba todo un pedazo del cráneo , pero este se regeneraba a enorme velocidad a causa de que las serpientes en su interior lo reconstruían

-bueno , si se regenera desde adentro , haba que destruirlo de tal manera que no logre volver a regenerarse , por lo tanto , es hora de usar algo mas pesado-Masashi creo 5 clones-¡Ommu ya sabes que hacer!-

Entonces Masashi se dirigió hacia Toshiro , y intento darle algún golpe , pero todos fueron bloqueados , hasta que Toshiro mismo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago , enviándole a algunos metros

-¡no debes ser tan descuidado Masashi!-Tras esto Ommu salió del suelo tomando a Toshiro del brazo y lanzándole a una altura igual a la de antes , tras esto , se puso a los 5 clones de Masashi y a Masashi en los hombros , y los lanzo con enorme fuerza , hasta que quedasen al lado de Toshiro-¡ten cuidado esta vez!-

Entonces Masashi envolvió a Toshiro con sus clones y los ato a los 6 con una cinta con una extraña escritura y varias Kunai explosivas colgando

-¡será mejor que corráis!-Ommu tomo a Yashagoro , Neko y a Mía en sus brazos y espalda , concentro chakra en sus pies y salió disparado a una velocidad enorme-¡esto será grande!

-¡este es uno de mis favoritos!-Masashi comenzó a girar junto a sus clones para luego saltar cuando el papel explosivo comenzaba a consumirse-¡prepárate mentalmente al infierno! , ¡gran escupitajo del Mono!-

Tras decir estas palabras , Toshiro toco el suelo con enorme fuerza causando una enorme luz que ilumino todo el cielo y la tierra por un segundo , antes de que la luz fuera absorbida y se transformara en una enorme y espectacular explosión que voló en pedazos el cuerpo de Toshiro y varios metros alrededor

-maldición , casi no puedo moverme-Masashi estaba tirado en el suelo casi inmóvil por el daño y el cansancio-

-maldito bastardo-Toshiro apareció frente a el-eres de la mierda mas asquerosa-

-¡¿mierda que como sobreviviste?-Masashi intento levantarse sin ningún resultado-¡era un ataque de muerte segura!-

-simple , una vez que saltaste , yo me vi sin salida , eh utilizado todo el chakra del señor Kabuto para poder escapar, la verdad no tengo muy claro como lo hice-Toshiro se toco la parte trasera del cuello-pero temo que el sello maldito ha desaparecido-

Tras esto llegaron Ommu y los 3 Genin

-¡Masashi! ¡idiota! ¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-Ommu dio un enorme salto hacia Toshiro , y tras chocar un par de puños con el , Toshiro le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago , que lo envió a varios metros , dejándole inconsciente , y por lo tanto , hacerle desaparecer en una pequeña humareda-¡ahhh!-

-fue un gran intento , pero no es lo suficiente para acabar con el gran Mono demoniaco-Toshiro abrió totalmente los ojos , al verse atravesado por una Kunai-aunque me obligaste a invocar a Ommu , aunque no es lo mejor que tengo…pero descuida , evite un punto vital , si me dices lo que quiero…tal vez te deje vivir-

-bien , ahora , cuéntame que es lo que buscas-le pregunto Masashi a Toshiro-¿Qué tiene el mensaje de la arena?-

-no se de que me hablas-dijo Toshiro-yo no le diría a nadie por que vine , y menos a ti-

Entonces Masashi comenzó a apretar a Toshiro pero este estallo en un montón de papeles

-¿papeles?-Masashi miro los papeles que de repente comenzaron a consumirse , tras esto dio un gran salto hacia atrás y Ommu desapareció-¡huyan!

-¡Yashagoro Sempai! ¡fue un placer conocerte!-grito Neko al ver a Yashagoro que miraba con real miedo los papeles y luego miro a Mía a su lado-¡adiós al mundo!

-¡¿quieres callarte Neko? ¡por que no vamos a mori…

Entonces tras un gran movimiento de aire Neko , Yashagoro , Mía y Masashi una luz les cubrió una luz que pronto se transformo en una explosión

Bueno de 2…¡ahora tengo 3! ¡3 Reviews! ¡3 reviews! ¡I am so happy!

Bueno , ahora si , me doy cuenta de que me duele la muñeca y me duele la cabeza (estuve resfriado hace 2 días pero aun me siento mal)

Bueno y adiós

PD: ¿alguien noto que con las letras de Uzumaki Naruto , Uchiha Sasuke , y Haruno Sakura se puede escribir Masashi Kishi…oto y la M que falta…¿es M de Madara?


End file.
